


Spooning

by ImpassionedWriter



Series: Shades of Destiel [Drabbles] [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Spoon!Dean, Cuddling, Damn Destiel bunnies, Destiel - Freeform, I can't breathe there is too much fluff, Little Spoon!Cas, M/M, More Fluff, Spooning, Unhappy Cas wants to be the big spoon, but that's okay, make the fluff stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpassionedWriter/pseuds/ImpassionedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

"Why am I always the little spoon?" Castiel grumbled in protest curling his hand under his chin and ducking his head.

He felt Dean laugh behind him, "Because I'm taller than you."

"Not enough to make a difference..."

"But enough to make you the little spoon."

Cas grunted in disdain and resisted when Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and tried to put him closer. "Aww, c'mon. What's wrong with being the little spoon? It's the cute position." He said, kissing the top of his lover's head.

The angel was thoughtful. Then he turned his head and said, "Fine. Trade with me."

Dean's green eyes widened and he stared. "No." He said immediately.

But Castiel held his gaze and the hunter felt himself slowly start to give in under the bright piercing gaze. Man, there was nothing he could say no to under the control of those fixated baby blues.

"Fine," He sighed, swinging a leg over his black haired companion and lifting himself over to the other side, "But this does not mean I'm at all cute."

Castiel scooted backwards, secretly overjoyed that he went along with his request. "More like cuddly and adorable." He interjected happily.

Dean froze over Cas and said, without humor, "Give me back the big spoon."

"No." Castiel shook his head. The hunter glared half-jokingly and continued his transition, muttering something about being so sexy and fierce, adorable was just not possible.

They settled into their new positions and Castiel took note of the fact that Dean's head was higher than his on the pillow. "Scoot down." He said, playfully poking him in the ribs. Dean took a measured breath and complied. Rapturously, the angel smiled and put his arm around the form in front of him, splaying his fingers across the firm masculine chest.

Dean's legs tangled with Cas' beneath the blanket and he rolled back until his body was pressed flush with the smaller man's. Castiel breathed in the scent of Dean's hair and hugged him tightly.

They remained still and all was quiet until Dean laughed unexpectedly. Cas frowned slightly, "What?"

The hunter shook his head. "I feel like a freaking girl." He muttered, grinning in irritation.

The room lapsed into silence again, the only sound coming from their hushed breathing.

Castiel loved feeling Dean's body against his, but it felt off somehow. The role of being in charge was foreign to him. And his back was cold. He removed his arm from Dean and prodded his back. The other grunted in confusion when Cas started nudging him with his knee.

"Mooove." He whined uncharacteristically for an angel, nestling his head against the other man's shoulder. Dean burst out laughing and reversed their position again, snuggling in close to the smaller man and humming in contentment.

"This is more like it." He whispered in Castiel's ear, loving the way the angel shivered in response.

"Whatever." Cas murmured, closing his eyes and losing himself in the sensation and heat of Dean's embrace.

Yeah... Okay, being the little spoon wasn't so bad.


End file.
